


Strange Request

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Escort Service, Escort!Keith, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Prostitution, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Sometimes Keith got great jobs... other times he would get a strange request...





	Strange Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/gifts).



> 21st fill for vldBINGO... Foot Fetish... oh the amount of videos and shit I looked up to even try and understand what this entailed... some days man...
> 
> This was a request, well more of a convo that sparked into a side story and using a ship request from my dear friend [GHOST ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen)... 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for checking it over...

#  Strange Request   


_ (This is going back in time for Keith prior to ‘[Exclusive’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570082) timeline, before Keith met Shiro. When he was still only looking to try and get by taking on all the strange requests from clients.) _

* * *

 

Being an escort had its ups and downs for Keith. Some nights it would be something as simple as a night out giving someone the  _ ‘boyfriend experience’ _ , just acting as a companion for a nice night out. Other times it was a quick and dirty hook up, with Keith down on his knees and giving head. Then there were the really strange ones. 

Keith checked his phone again, shaking his head as he saw it had not changed from the last time he had looked. He had a new client, and even after explaining that he did not do anything sexual the first time they replied with that it was okay, but he had a request that might be a bit weird. After receiving the request Keith needed to think on it. While technically it did break his number one rule of nothing sexual, there were no actual fluids entering his body. This guy just wanted to jerk off to his feet or something. 

As Keith went to pour himself a glass of water there was a ping on his private line, and his decision was made as he saw the warning from the power company. Keith picked up his business line and hastily typed out a reply, asking for a time and place. All things considered it wasn’t his strangest request, and to get a few bills to just sit there while some dude jacked off onto his feet was a cake walk.

 

* * *

Keith straightened his jacket just before knocking on the hotel room door, uncertain of just what he would find on the other side.

The door opened, showing a man around his own height and age, wearing a robe and scowling at Keith, “What do you want?”

Keith cleared his throat, trying to keep his calm, “I would be Red, you uhh, called me.”

Keith tried to hide his amusement as his client’s face went from upset to flustered in a matter of seconds. His face turned a brilliant red as he stepped aside, looking down the hallway before ushering Keith inside his room.

“Hey, sorry.” He said his eyes cast down, “I didn’t realize you were so young, like, fuck. Uhh...”

Keith chuckled, “You don’t have to worry I’m over twenty-one. So shall we start over? My name is Red.”

The man nodded, holding out his hand, “James.”

“Alright then, James,” Keith started taking off his jacket and tossing it over one of the chairs before sitting on the edge of the bed crossing over his legs. “So how would you like me? I have to admit this is a first for me, so I wasn’t sure if you wanted my feet clean, dirty, or what. I haven’t showered, but I am more than happy to. Just tell me what your fantasy is.”

They spoke for a while, and Keith learned that James was just stressed with his upcoming exams. Thankfully he seemed to be in another department at the University from Keith so he should be okay when it came to not being spotted or his real name being revealed.

“Is it alright then?” James asked shyly.

Keith smirked, “What, you washing my feet? Yeah man, that is totally fine with me.”

“And after?”

“Just tell me how you want to do it and I think it will be fine.” Keith nodded leaning back, “So far everything you have said sounds fine and doesn’t break my rule with new clients.”

James smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he ran into the bathroom. Keith could hear the taps turning on. He bent over to take off his socks only to hear a loud ‘no!’.

Keith looked up to see James in the doorway, his face a deep crimson. “I uhh, was hoping I could--”

Keith smiled, leaning back, “By all means, please.”

Keith watched as James walked over. He noticed that his hands were shaking as he went to kneel down. It was almost reverent the way that James removed Keith’s first sock, folding up Keith’s jeans half way up his thighs. He moved then to Keith’s other foot and removed the sock there, until both legs of his jeans were the same. Keith pressed his one bare foot against James’ chest, pushing his toes into his clavicle.

“You really are enjoying this huh?”

“Oh yes,” James looked up, his breathing shallow as his wrapped one hand around Keith’s ankle and kissed his ankle bone.

Keith smiled, “Then let’s get my feet clean so I can do what you would like next.”

James nodded, standing up and holding out his hand to lead Keith into the bathroom. Inside Keith saw that James had partially filled the bathtub. There was a towel carefully folded on the edge where Keith could sit. James helped Keith into the tub. The water was nice and warm, feeling rather nice on his feet. Keith watched James strip from his robe, letting the fabric pool at his feet. He was completely nude under the robe, his cock was at around half mast, not quite full but getting there. James kneeled in the tub, carefully washing each foot, his fingers massaging the bottom of Keith’s feet. Keith bit his lower lip, as the massage was quite enjoyable, more than he had been expecting.

“Your feet are beautiful,” James said as he rinsed them and pulled the drain.

“Thanks,” Keith smiled, “where would you like me now.”

James squirmed slightly, “Once I dry your feet could you maybe tease and step on me?”

Licking his lips, Keith nodded, “Yeah, I can do that.”

Keith allowed James to dry each foot then he went to the bed while he waited for his client to return. So, stepping and teasing…this would be different. Not impossible of course, he was a professional, but definitely different. James walked out from the bathroom holding a few fresh towels which he set up on the floor in front of Keith. Keith watched as the man sat, his legs wide open and looking up at Keith. He was close enough that Keith didn’t have to get off of the bed in order to touch him, and still be able to use both feet.

Keith took a deep breath and pressed his foot against James’ chest, much as he did before the foot bath. “You will tell me if I am too hard on you.”

James nodded, breathing quickly, “Y - y - yes.”

“You will also let me know if you want me to go harder,” Keith’s lips curled up in a small smile.

James moaned, “Oh yes.”

“Excellent,” Keith smiled as he pushed James back until he was leaning on his elbows.

Keith slid his foot down James’ torso enjoying the way James’ mouth parted, his breathing heavy. James let out a small whimper when Keith’s foot pushed down on his inner thigh, just ghosting over his cock.

“Is there something you want James?” Keith teased, pushing James’ legs further apart. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please,” James whispered, “touch me.”

Keith stepped down on James’ cock, feeling the swelling flesh under his toes. He watched James’ face, uncertain that the man would actually tell him if he was going too hard, wanting to ensure that he was still giving him pleasure. James moaned each time Keith pushed his weight down, his cock getting harder with each motion. 

“You really do enjoy this don’t you,” Keith purred, curling his toes over James’ head smearing the precum which was gathered there. 

Keith added his other foot, stroking them up and down James’ shaft. Keith squeezed his feet together using the gap for James to essentially fuck into. He started slow, ensuring to move the whole length of James’ shaft, his heels pressing into his balls, each time making James moan out. Keith started to move faster, his muscles flexing with each motion. Jame’s moans became louder, encouraging Keith to move quicker until he noticed that James was thrusting up, meeting each downward stroke. 

“Yes, oh fuck yes.” James cried out, his hips stilling just as he came, his release hot on Keith’s feet.

James closed his eyes, throwing his head back as his breathing went back to normal. 

“Thank you,” James smiled, looking to Keith. 

Keith grinned, “My pleasure. Was it alright?”

James shivered, “Oh yes, that was just what I was hoping for and more. Just give me a moment, let me clean you.”

Keith nodded leaning back on the bed with his feet on the towels. James was no more than a moment returning wearing his robe and with a warm washcloth which he used to clean off the come that was cooling on Keith’s skin. 

Once they were clean James kissed the top of each foot, “Thank you again.”

James walked Keith the short distance to the door, handing him a white envelope.

“I hope that I can call on you again?” James asked hopefully.

Keith put on one of his best smiles, “I look forward to it.”

Keith stepped out the door and onto the elevator which happened to be on the floor as he pressed the call button. Sometimes, strange requests weren’t as bad as first expected, and now he could honestly put ‘foot job’ as one of his skill sets when being asked what kinks he can perform.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
